


This is an apology for "The Next Motive"

by Key_Can_Write



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_Can_Write/pseuds/Key_Can_Write
Summary: I'm so sorry
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	This is an apology for "The Next Motive"

Hello! I don't know if anyone remembers me, but back in June, I uploaded a fanfiction that was called "The next Motive." It was a fic where Monokuma gave some of the SDR2 students superpowers. I said that I wasn't abandoning the fanfiction, and then almost a week later I did. I wanted to apologize. I had a panic attack and during that time I ravaged through all of my social media accounts, and deleted everything that I could find.  
I ended up orphaning the original place where I posted the fanfiction. I realized days later that this meant that I would be unable to restore the story. I apologize for this. I will be attempting to restart this fic and finish it out, like I had planned. Again, I am so sorry for this whole issue. I never meant to break my promise, so here I am, fired up and ready to start this whole thing over. I'm so sorry to disappoint you all, and I just want you to know how grateful I am for the positive response to the first posting of this fic. I'll probably start to rewrite it during my winter break.

I also want to apologize for how long this took for me to make. I haven't been doing so good lately, but I've been trying to get back into things I enjoy doing, like writing for you guys.

I apologize to all of my past readers.

I'm so sorry.


End file.
